crash_feverfandomcom-20200215-history
King of Fighters '98 Crossover
The King of Fighters '98 X Crash Fever Crossover event will be held from 28 July to 11 August 2017. It features quests and hatchers where crossover units appear. KOF '98 crossover units come with voiced lines and have special animations in battle during crossover quests. Special Gift *'All users who log in during the campaign will receive Athena Asamiya!' **Log in to Crash Fever at least once during the campaign to earn a 5★ Athena Asamiya! Athena Asamiya can be awakened up to 6★. ***'Note:' This special gift must be claimed before time runs out. ** Athena Asamiya ***'Awakening:' **** Psychic-Powered Idol Athena Crossover Quests 'Left-Handed Hysteria' *While this campaign lasts, the quest "Left-Handed Hysteria" will be available to play! **Ryuji Yamazaki - a boss unit awakenable to 6★ - awaits! *** > > 'Kim's Rehab Trial' *While this campaign lasts, the quest "Kim's Rehab Trial" will be available to play! **Kim Kaphwan - a boss unit awakenable to 6★ - awaits! *** > **A Score Attack version of Kim's Rehab Trial will also be available! ***Get a new high score to earn awesome rewards! 'A Cocoon to a Butterfly' *While this campaign lasts, "A Cocoon to a Butterfly" will also be available to play as a Wizard quest! **The boss unit Chris is 6★ Awakenable and can be Ultra Awakened! *** > >> 'Saxophone Under the Moon!' *'Event Period:' **7-30 23:00 PST ~ 8-1 22:59 PST **8-3 23:00 PST ~ 8-5 22:59 PST **8-8 23:00 PST ~ 8-10 22:59 PST *'Ultimate Quest "Saxophone Under the Moon!"' **Iori Yagami - a boss unit awakenable to 6★ - awaits! *** > KOF '98 Crossover Hatcher #1 *'Event Period:' 7-27-2017 23:00 PST ~ 8-3-2017 22:59 PST *'KOF '98 crossover-exclusive unit "Kyo Kusanagi" will be available!' **6★ Kyo Kusanagi has the special ability to boost damage against all enemies in the Wizard Quest "Saxophone Under the Moon!", which is exclusive to the crossover campaign. ***This unit skill also works on the quest boss, Iori Yagami. *The 6★ awakenable units Benimaru Nikaido, Ryo Sakazaki, and Yuri Sakazaki will also appear! *Other KOF favorites will also appear, including Goro Daimon, Robert Garcia, Vice, Mature, Choi Bounge, and Chang Koehan! *All crossover-exclusive units will come with 10 Bugs! *There are two choices - a 1x Hatcher for 50 Polygons or a 10x Hatcher that guarantees a 4★ or higher unit for 500 Polygons! **The 10x Hatcher is 250 Polygons on the 1st try only! *The 5th 10x Hatcher is special! It guarantees you 1 of these exclusive crossover units: Kyo Kusanagi, Benimaru Nikaido, Ryo Sakazaki, or Yuri Sakazaki! Crossover-Exclusive Units *Kyo Kusanagi ** > *Benimaru Nikaido ** > *Ryo Sakazaki ** > *Yuri Sakazaki ** > *Robert Garcia ** *Goro Daimon ** KOF '98 Crossover Hatcher #2 *'Event Period:' 8-3-2017 23:00 PST ~ 8-10-2017 22:59 PST *'KOF '98 crossover-exclusive unit "Mai Shiranui" will be available!' **6★ Mai Shiranui has the special ability to boost damage against all enemies in the Wizard Quest "Saxophone Under the Moon!", which is exclusive to the crossover campaign. *The 6★ awakenable units Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, and Chizuru Kagura will also appear! *Other KOF favorites will also appear, including Joe Higashi, King, Vice, Mature, Choi Bounge, and Chang Koehan! *All crossover-exclusive units will come with 10 Bugs! *There are two choices - a 1x Hatcher for 50 Polygons or a 10x Hatcher that guarantees a 4★ or higher unit for 500 Polygons! **The 10x Hatcher is 250 Polygons on the 1st try only! *The 5th 10x Hatcher is special! It guarantees you 1 of these exclusive crossover units: Mai Shiranui, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, or Chizuru Kagura! Crossover-Exclusive Units *Mai Shiranui ** > *Terry Bogard ** > *Andy Bogard ** > *Chizuru Kagura ** > *Joe Higashi ** *King ** Crossover-Exclusive Units Common to All Above Hatchers *Vice ** *Mature ** *Choi Bounge ** *Chang Koehan ** Special Exclusive Crossover Packs *'Event Period:' 7-27 23:00 PST ~ 8-7 22:59 PST *Value-priced packs are on sale for a limited time only! **These packs contain Polygons, awakening materials, and tickets among other cool stuff. 'KOF '98 Unique Hatcher' *In this special Hatcher, drop rate for Kyo Kusanagi and Mai Shiranui combined is set 20 times higher than the usual Hatcher! **The KOF '98 Unique Ticket allows you to roll a Hatcher where only KOF '98 crossover units are attainable. All units in this Hatcher will be at their max level. ***'CAUTION:' KOF '98 Unit Ticket must be used before the end of the campaign. ****Campaign ends August 11, 2017 at 14:59:59 UTC. Crossover Login Bonus *'Event Period:' 7-27 19:00 PST ~ 8-11 16:59 PST *Players receive awesome rewards based on how many days they log in during the campaign! **They will also earn crossover-exclusive nicknames! *Each new login day begins at 19:00 PST. **On the 10th day, the login bonus will end. Category:Campaigns